


Kunst würdigen

by Obscura138



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Sex, Torture, clothedsex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscura138/pseuds/Obscura138
Summary: Danke für`s Lesen :)





	Kunst würdigen

Dunkelheit…  
Mein Kopf war vollkommen darin versunken. Ebend ließ ich mich noch von meinem Arzt behandeln und jetzt steckte ich in irgendeiner Kleinstadt, hatte einen Freund. Seine Haut war aufgeplatzt, die Augen blutunterlaufen, in einem dämonischen Rot leuchtend. Er ging auf einmal auf mich los, ich wehrte ihn mit einer Vase ab und jetzt lag er Tod neben mir auf dem Boden. Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Träume ich etwa? Draußen hörte ich das Schlurfen und wehklagende Stöhnen weiterer Personen, die mit Sicherheit nicht ,,normal“ waren. Ich kniete an der Wand, versuchte mich an irgendetwas zu erinnern. Keine Erinnerung an die letzten Wochen. Waren es Wochen? Ich wusste es nicht. Jedenfalls musste ich hier dringend weg, irgendjemand musste mir doch helfen können. 

Steif erhob ich mich und ging zur Tür, öffnete sie ein Stück und spähte nach draußen. Es schien sicher zu sein, für den Moment, nur einige ,,Personen“ weit entfernt. So geräuschlos wie möglich ging ich nach draußen, alles was zerstört und hing mitten in der Luft, ein kleiner Teil, auf dem ich mich befand, war intakt. Was war hier los? Das konnte unmöglich echt sein… In weiter Ferne flackerte ein blaues Licht, ich blinzelte und schaute genauer hin. Das war… ein Auge? Nein, eine Kameralinse. Vielleicht sollte ich dorthin gehen, das war der einzige Anhaltspunkt für überhaupt irgendetwas. Alles so verwirrend. Kopfschüttelnd machte ich mich auf den Weg zu dem Auge und begegnete zwischendurch diesen Dingern, die bei genauerem betrachten aussahen wie Zombies. Ich schlich mich gekonnt an ihnen vorbei.

Endlich angekommen, türmte vor mir ein riesiges Hotel, welches fehl am Platz wirkte, in dieser Kleinstadt. Ohne weiter nachzudenken betrat ich das Gebäude und wurde prompt von sanfter klassischer Musik empfangen, die man fast schon als romantisch bezeichnen konnte. Mein erster Blick fiel auf die Bilder, die an den hellen Wänden hingen und einen düsteren Kontrast zum himmlischen Ambiente des Hotels bildete.  
Es waren Fotos…Grotesk .Abscheulich. Brutal.  
Aber in ihnen steckte eine schreckliche, verstörende Schönheit, sodass ich meinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Die Fotos zeigten teilweise verstümmelte Menschen, zumeist Frauen, das eine mit Rose und Stacheldraht und ein anderes wiederum in einer blutigen Wanne. Ich löste mich aus meiner seltsamen Faszination und ging weiter. 

Der Gang den ich entlnag wanderte schien endlos, doch überall hingen weitere dieser Fotos, fast wie in einer Galerie. Ich konnte meine Augen einfach nicht abwenden. Ich fragte mich unweigerlich wer diese Fotos gemacht hatte? Vermutlich wollte man so einer Person nicht begegnen, aber ich war neugierig. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Doppeltür am Ende des Flurs und ich zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Rote Seidentücher zogen sich durch die geöffneten Türen, baen mich stumm um Einlass. Ich stockte kurz und ging dann vorsichtig weiter.

Ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl das mich jemand beobachtete. Der Raum in den ich kam, war pompös, elegant in blutrot und gold, auch hier schmückten die düsteren Fotos die Wände. Wieder ertönte die schöne Melodie aus dem Foyer und jetzt spürte ich ganz deutlich eine Präsenz. Die wurde mir nur allzu bewusst, als ich warmen Atem an meinem Ohr spürte. Reflexartig ruckte mein Kopf zur Seite und tatsächlich da stand jemand dicht neben mir. Die Person umfasste meine Oberarme, ich fühlte das kalte Leder von Handschuhen auf meiner Haut.

,,Wunderschön. Nicht wahr?“

Ich vernahm die tiefe angenehme Stimme, eindeutig ein Mann. Zu schockiert um zu antworten, blickte ich ihn mit großen Augen. Er grinste und sprach unbeirrt weiter.

,,Ich habe es gespürt, deine Blicke sehnsüchtig auf meine Kunst gerichtet.“

Mein Hals war furchtbar trocken, ich war völlig erstarrt, doch irgendwie fand ich meine Stimme wieder.

,,Ja… Die Fotos sind… Atemberaubend, geradezu fesselnd.“

Meine Stimme nichts als ein leise Flüstern, aber der Mann schien alles glasklar verstanden zu haben und zog die Worte geradezu in sich auf. Freude trat in sein blassgrünes Auge, das andere war von seinem rabenschwarzen Haar bedeckt. Er ließ von mir ab und stellte sich direkt vor mich und sagte begeistert:

,,Endlich jemand der meine Kunst würdigt! Ihre Schönheit anerkennt!“

Theatralisch begann er sich zu verbeugen und schaute mich etwas beschämt an, als ob er einen fürchterlichen Fehler begangen hatte.

,,Ach, wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin Stefano und der Schaffer dieser Werke.“

Es war offensichtlich das er die Fotos gemacht hatte, so begeistert er über sie sprach, das gefiel mir, ich mochte Menschen die ihrer Leidenschaft nachgingen und auch so gerne über sie sprachen. Ich lächelte ihn und stellte mich ebenfalls vor.

,,Es ist mir ein Freude Stefano, ich habe selten das Vergnügen so tolle Künstler zu treffen. Mein Name ist Nancy. Aber ich muss sagen ich hätte nicht gedacht hier jemanden anzutreffen.“

Der Künstler grinste erneut und trat wieder näher, ein wenig zu nahe für Fremde. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf das er ein Messer bei sich trug, exotisch verschnörkelt. Seltsamerweise machte mich das nicht nervös, auch wenn offensichtlich war, das er es des Öfteren zu benutzen schien, denn diese Bilder waren nicht gestellt. Er hob die Hand zu meiner Wange, seine behandschuhten Finger strichen sacht über meine Haut. Ich konnte seine Leidenschaft förmlich schmecken, und ich meinte nicht nur die für Kunst. Wo bin ich hier nur hinein geraten? Ich war gerade die Beute eines psychotischen Künstlers geworden und es machte mir nichts aus. Was war nur los mit mir?  
,,Worüber zerbrichst du dir dein schönes Köpfchen?“

Riss mich seine Frage aus den Gedanken, er blickte mich fast verträumt an und wartete auf meine Antwort.

,,Ich..“ stammelte ich dümmlich. ,,bin nur echt verwirrt… Ich hab keine Ahnung was hier vor sich geht-“  
Abrupt wurde ich von seinen Lippen unterbrochen, die sich auf meine pressten. Die Leidenschaft die er in den Kuss legte , ließ ihn mich sofort erwidern. Sanft bewegte sich unsere Münder gegeneinander, seltsam ich hatte was Grobes erwartet. Wir mussten uns wegen Luftmangel allmählich trennen.

,,Bella du musst nicht länger verwirrt sein, du bist jetzt bei mir. Alles ist perfekt.“ Sagte Stefano, als wäre es alles was ich wissen musste. Das befriedigte keinesfalls meinen Wissensdurst, aber anscheinend hatte er sowieso was anderes vor… Er wollte mir tatsächlich nichts weiter erläutern, denn er beugte sich erneut herab um unsere Lippen zu versiegeln. Ich wollte eigentlich protestieren meine Hände stemmten sich gegen seine Brust, erlagen dann aber doch dem Verlangen und meine Finger verhakten sich ins einem Jackett und zogen ihn näher zu mir. Seine Arme umschlangen meine Taille und er drängte sich noch dichter an mich. Stefanos forschende Zunge fuhr über meinen Lippen und bat flehend um Einlass, dem ich ihn sofort gewährte. Unsere Zungen fochten miteinander in einem wirren Tanz. Unser Kuss wurde inniger, sehnsüchtiger, ungeduldiger. Es war klar auf was das hier hinaus lief. Schwer atmend lösten wir uns von einander, mit glasigen Augen und leicht geschwollenen Lippen sah ich ihn an.

,,Mh… Ein Bett wäre nicht schlecht…“ flüsterte ich und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Stefano zwinkerte zurück und deutete nach hinten, ein riesiges Bett, gehüllt in roten Satinlaken. Das stand da vorher nicht. Doch auch der Raum hatte sich leicht verändert, überall Kerzen und Rosen. Fast schon romantisch, wenn da nicht die blutigen Bildern und Stefano mit seinem Messer wären.

,,Wow“ sagte ich anerkennend. Der Künstler nahm meine Hand und führte mich zum Bett. 

,,Leg dich hin Bella“ flüsterte er in mein Ohr. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und legte mich in die seidigen Laken. Ich musste nicht lange warten da war Stefano auch schon über mir, ich öffne meine Beine für ihn und er ließ sich auf mir nieder. Mein Herz schlug mir schon jetzt bis zum Hals, eine köstliches Ziehen zwischen meinen Schenkeln und er hatte noch nichts getan. Er schien meine aufkommende Erregung zu spüren und labte sich daran. Im nächsten Moment spürte ich die Klinge seinen Messers an meinem Bauch. Langsam schnitt er mein Oberteil in zwei. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein, das kalte Metall reizte meine warme Haut. Genüsslich schaute er auf mich herab, jeder Zentimeter nackter Haut erfreuten ihn.

,,Wie Porzellan… Wunderschön…“ seufzte der Künstler und verteilte federleichte Küsse auf meinem Hals, ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schuf ihm mehr Zugang. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich zusehends. Stefano küsste sich weiter nach unten zu meinem Dekolleté, wo ihm mein BH den Weg versperrte, den er sogleich zerschnitt. Der Stoff riss auseinander und legten meine Brüste frei, etwas beschämt sah ich zur Seite, wurde ganz sicher auch rot, eigentlich war ich bei solchen Aktivitäten immer schüchtern. Wohl wissend grinste Stefano mich an, anscheinend gefiel ihm mein mädchenhaft beschämter Blick.

,,Du bist bezaubernd, deine weiße Haut... Daher wird mir das gleich sehr schwer fallen…“ schnurrte der Künstler und ich wusste nicht was er meinte, bis ich das Messer an meinen Rippen fühlte. Unweigerlich hielt ich die Luft an und schon fing er an zu schneiden, quälend langsam meine Seite hinab. Das Messer durchdrang meine Haut wie weiche Butter. Der Schnitt war nicht tief, aber fing sogleich an zu bluten. Stefano führte das Messer zu seinem Mund und leckte genüsslich das Blut ab.

,,Köstlich.“ Sagte er verzückt und fuhr mit dem Finger die Wunde entlang, beschmierte seine ohnehin roten Handschuhe mit der Flüssigkeit. Seine Hände fanden meine Brüste und verteilten mein Blut darauf, ich keuchte ungewollt auf. Das war so verdammt falsch. Es sollte mich anekeln was dieser Mann tat, aber ich wollte dass er weiter machte. Er umkreiste einer meiner Brustwarzen mit seinen blutigen Fingern und den anderen umschloss er mit seinem Mund saugte daran, dies machte er solange bis sie sie ihm erregt entgegen streckten. Er ließ kurz von mir ab, die Lippen blutig wie meine Brüste und ich war mir sicher, dass es einem seiner Kunstwerke gleich kam.

,, Hätte ich doch nur meine Kamera…“ flüsterte der Künstler demütig von meinem Anblick.

,, Das nächste Mal…“ entgegnete ich wie ein Versprechen und zog ihn zu mir hinab für einen weiteren Kuss, sogleich schmeckte ich den metallischen Geschmack und Stefanos eigenen exquisiten, als er seinen Zunge ungeduldig in meinen Mund schob. Meine Beine und Arme umgarnten ihn, ich presste mich so dicht wie nur möglich an ihn, ich konnte deutlich seine Erektion spüren, die sich sehnsüchtig gegen meine Mitte drückte. Ich ließ meine Hüften kreisen um ein wenig Friktion zu erzeugen, wir stöhnten leise in unseren heißen Kuss. Stefano setze sein Messer an meiner Hüfte an, diesmal um den letzten Fetzen Kleidung zu zerschneiden. Nun lag ich vollkommen nackt unter ihm, während er noch völlig bekleidet war. Seltsamerweise störte mich das nicht, wie vieles andere. Das Denken brachte sowieso nichts.

Der Stoff seines lilanen Anzugs rieb über meine sensible Haut und reizte meine Weiblichkeit. Er ließ schweratmend von mir ab und betrachtete mich wie eins seiner Kunstwerke. Sein Messer blitzte im Licht auf, wieder spürte ich die Klinge an meinen Rippen, die andere Seite war dran. Erneut schnitt er, durchdrang mühelos meine weiche Haut. Diesmal leckte er das Blut sofort von der Wunde, sodass nichts auf das Laken tropfen konnte. Ich schauderte, doch ich wusste nicht ob es vor Wohlwollen oder Schmerz war, vermutlich beides. Stefano schnurrte hingerissen durch meine Reaktion und seine Finger fanden endlich ihren Weg zu meinen bebenden Schenkeln, die ich ihm schon lange bereitwillig geöffnet hatte. Sanft strich er über meine Innenschenkel, als er erneut begann meinen Hals zu küssen. Er leckte an meiner Halsschlagader entlang und saugte sich daran fest, hinterließ Liebesmale, kennzeichnete mich als Seins.

,,Du gehörst jetzt mir…“ flüsterte er gegen meine geschundene Haut.

,,Dann lass mich nicht gehen…“ sagte ich atemlos. Es hatte noch nie jemand geschafft mich zu halten, alle laufen irgendwann weg, weil sie es nicht aushalten können.  
,,Niemals …“ entgegnete der Künstler, ein dunkles Versprechen. Er widmete sich weiter meiner Haut die er geradezu liebevoll mit den Lippen verwöhnte. Seine Finger jedoch ließen absichtlich immer meine empfindlichste Stelle aus. Ich stöhnte frustriert, mein ganzer Körper fieberte vor Erregung, verlangte nach seinen Berührungen, nach IHM. Ich hob meine bis jetzt untätigen Hände, doch er reagierte sofort und griff nach meinen Händen und pinnte sie über meinem Kopf fest. Ich wollte gerade protestieren, da rammte er seine Männlichkeit in mich. Meine feuchte Mitte empfing ihn schmatzend und ich musste laut aufstöhnen. Wann hatte er sich die Hose geöffnet? Egal, er füllte sich himmlisch in mir an, er füllte mich perfekt aus und dehnte angenehm mein Inneres. Ohne Eingewöhnungsphase begann er sich zu bewegen. Seine Stöße tief und hart, quälend langsam. Stefano vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Nacken und säuselte mir schöne Dinge ins Ohr, keuchte bei jedem weiteren Stoß.

Meine Seiten schmerzten bei jeder Bewegung, er strich darüber, das Leder seiner Handschuhe schürte den Schmerz noch weiter. Mein Blut verteilte verteilte sich überall auf dem Laken, besudelte seinen teuren Anzug gleich mit. Ich war gefangen im Rausch der Lust, die er immer noch steigerte, die Schmerzen vermischten sich in perfekter Symbiose mit Erregung. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gefühlt, geschweige denn dran gedacht. Ich krallte mich in sein Jackett, meine Beine fest um seine Hüfte geschlungen, während ich meine Augen schloss und den Kopf nach hinten warf. Stefano umfasste mein Kinn, er schob seinen Zeigefinger in meinen Mund, verteilte weiter mein Blut, ich schmeckte entzückt den bekannt metallischen Geschmack und saugte an seinem Finger, biss in seinen Handschuh. Er grinste lasziv und entfernte seine Hand wieder, legte seine Stirn gegen meine, ich konnte seinen heißen Atem im Gesicht spüren. Unsere Lustlaute wurden immer lauter, er drückte mir seine Lippen auf und dämpfte unsere Geräusche. Hingebungsvoll leckte er mein Blut von meinem Mund. Erregung durchschlug meinen Körper, wie ein Blitz der sich durch meine Eingeweide schlängelte, ich spürte es war bald soweit.

,,Schrei für mich...“ grollte Stefano düster, seine Stimme triefte vor Verlangen. Er biss mir in den Hals und drückte seine Hände fest in meine Wunden. Ich riss meine Augen auf und schrie vor Schmerz und Wonne zugleich auf. Er erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit seiner Stöße, rammte seine pulsierende Männlichkeit brutal in mich und streifte immer wieder den Punkt in mir der mich endgültig zum Höhepunkt brachte. Die Sicht vor meinen Augen verschwamm, wurde kurz gänzlich schwarz, mein Körper prickelte von Kopf bis Fuß. Durch erreichen meines Orgasmus und des Schmerzes zog ich mich pochend zusammen. Meine Weiblichkeit klemmte sich fest um sein hartes Glied, ich fühlte ihn in mir zucken. Kurz darauf kam auch Stefano mit einem lauten Stöhnen tief in mir. Sein heißer Samen benetzte meine inneren Wände und erfüllte mich mit Wärme. Ich verhakte die Beine hinter seiner Hüfte, ich wollte jeden einzelnen Tropfen in mir. Er blickte mich glückselig an, wieder als wäre ich das schönste Kunstwerk was es je gegeben hätte.

,,Bella… Du bist die Muse, die ich ewig gesucht habe…“ flüsterte er sanft und küsste mich zärtlich, so anders als die Male zu vor.

,,Ich hatte nicht vor alsbald zu gehen…“ entgegnete ich ihm. Vermutlich endete ich irgendwann in seiner Galerie, aber das hatte ja noch Zeit. Erst genoss ich diese verrückte Welt, auch wenn sie alles andere als real war.

,,Ich will mehr von deinen Bildern sehen Stefano…“ fügte ich noch leise hinzu. Er lächelte sacht, fast verträumt und küsste mich erneut, eine kurze Zärtlichkeit.

,,Nichts lieber als das…“

Musik in meinen Ohren, überall Blut und andere Flüssigkeiten, ein Psychopath und Mörder in meinen Armen.  
Verrückt, krank, gestört, doch es fühlte sich so gut an…

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für`s Lesen :)


End file.
